Vocaloid Tales: The Summer and Winter Garden TRADUCCIÓN
by Flamehaze1
Summary: En una villa,Miku creció aterrada de las historias del "Príncipe Demonio". Pero él es real; el Príncipe Kaito,maldecido a ser un monstruo al romper el corazón del Hada Luka. Por azar del destino,Miku debe pasar todo el invierno en su castillo. Él y Gakupo,su caballero fantasma,piensan que hay una oportunidad para romper el hechizo pero ¿podrá la superficial Miku amar a un monstruo?


_**NOTA DE AUTORA:**_

 _Escribí un fic de vocaloid. Sip, ahora estoy muuyyyy metida en este fandom. Es un recuento de La Bella y La Bestia usando el título de uno de los cuentos clásicos que ayudaron a formar la versión que la mayoría conocemos actualmente. Creo que técnicamente es un fic de emparejamiento, pero realmente utilicé a los personajes como creí que funcionaba mejor para la historia. Kaito interpreta a la bestia, Miku la bella, y fuera de eso, no hay más cosas tan predecibles. Mi primer regla a la hora de escribir esto es; ¡cero Disney! Porque es lo que todos esperan. Pero ahora sería una buena idea para leer otras versiones más apegadas a la original como puedan encontrar para que puedan ver las referencias. Actualmente llevo cuatro capítulos, pero honestamente voy a publicar un capitulo por semana para que pueda llevar el ritmo con la historia y pueda terminarla en un tiempo razonable_

 _ **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA (YO):**_

Procuraré no comentar mucho, a menos que sea en cuanto a la traducción, referencias, juegos de palabras y esas cosas, pero, _**ESTO ES IMPORTANTE**_ , **si van a dejar review, fav o follow, por favor, déjenlo en la historia original**. Aunque lo escriban es español estoy segura de que la autora lo apreciará (y quizá use el traductor de google :v). **La historia tiene el mismo título, escrita por Kai-P**. Gracias.

* * *

 _Había una vez, un joven príncipe que vivía en un glorioso reino. Su gente lo mimaba tanto, que nunca necesitó de nada, y se volvió egoísta y cruel .Una víspera de invierno, la victima de su crueldad resultó ser una poderosa hada, cuyo corazón rompió cruelmente. Como castigo, lo transformó en una repulsiva bestia, para que todo aquel que lo mirara, pudiese ver la maldad que yacía en su corazón. Su reino cayó en la miseria, y hasta estos días, aun ronda por las ruinas de su castillo, oculto del mundo..._

 _Algunos dicen, que para romper su maldición, debía descubrir el amor verdadero, así que rapta hermosas doncellas de sus hogares, esperando que una de ellas pueda liberarlo. Pero siendo un monstruo tan horrible, no existe alma alguna que pueda amarlo…_

"Y que… ¡¿qué sucede después?!".

El niño rubio esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Y entonces, cuando se cansa de todos sus gritos… ¡LAS COCINA POR COMPLETO Y SE LAS TRAGA ENTERAS!".

El volumen de la voz de Len, cambió tan repentinamente, que todas las niñas a su alrededor comenzaron a gritar. Len no pudo hacer más que reírse. Era tan fácil asustar a los otros niños de la aldea con la leyenda de "El príncipe demonio".

Especialmente a una pequeña niña de largas coletas turquesa.

"¡Miku!¡Miku!¡Seguro que el vendrá por ti primero!".

Miku abrió los ojos inmensamente y de repente comenzó a llorar. Len no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al sonido que reventaba los tímpanos; esta vez, probablemente se había excedido con el final.

Un golpe en la nuca, de parte de una castaña alta, lo confirmaba "¡Ahhhh!¡Meiko, hermana mayor! ¡¿Por queeeee?!".

"Ah, ¿y todavía te tengo que decir por qué? No van a parar de llorar por una hora.".

"¡Miku!¡¿Qué sucede ahora?!".

Miku corrió hacia los brazos de su padre. "¡Papá!¡No quiero ser tragada por un monstruo!¡Soy demasiado linda para morir así!".

Su padre cargó a la pequeña, y la abrazó fuertemente. Ya tenía los diez veranos de edad y aun se impactaba fácilmente con las historias de fantasmas hasta que él lograba calmarla de nuevo.

Meiko, a la sensata edad de 12 años, se veía a sí misma como la 'hermana mayor' de los otros niños de la aldea, de ahí su título de 'hermana mayor'. Siendo una sola, ella se ofrecía para ser su vigilante, y a veces su niñera. Justo ahora, cruzaba sus brazos mientras dirigía una mirada incendiaria a Len. "¡Len!¡Ve y discúlpate con tu hermana por asustarla hasta la muerte!¡Y después discúlpate con Miku!".

Len parecía querer quejarse, pero la mirada demoníaca de Meiko lo hizo pensarlo de nuevo "Bien, bien…".

Caminó hacia su hermana, quien aún seguía temblando, pero no estaba haciendo un espectáculo como Miku. "Lo siento, Rin…" murmuró, frotando la parte de su cabeza en la que Meiko le había golpeado.

Después caminó hacia Miku, quien le miro con una cara tan ridículamente dramática, que casi empieza a carcajearse de nuevo. Le tomó toda la fortaleza de su ser de 8 años el hacer salir la disculpa. "Lo siento, Miku…".

El padre de Miku, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza "¿Lo ves? El solo estaba contando sus historias. Tu sabes cómo es Len".

"¡Papi!¡¿El príncipe demonio es real?!¡¿Realmente se come a la gente?!".

Su padre dejó escapar un suspiro. "Ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces, Miku… es solo una historia".

Pero al dirigir su mirada a la línea de árboles en las afueras de la villa, adquirió un semblante serio "Aun así… es peligroso que jueguen en lo profundo del bosque. Puede que no haya monstruos ni fantasmas, pero sin duda hay lobos y otros animales peligrosos ahí".

Miku se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre. Ella odiaba las historias de terror, odiaba la idea de ser tragada entera, y sobre todo, ella odiaba, odiaba, ODIABA al príncipe demonio. Aun si no comía personas, sin duda alguna, alguien que fue transformado en un monstruo era una cruel y desalmada persona.

Ella sabía que la vida era simple; las cosas horribles eran malas, las cosas bellas eran buenas. Y como ella era tan hermosa, y el monstruo tan horrible, seguro no dudaría en venir por ella primero.

"Ahora, Miku, ¿Por qué no vamos con la modista y vemos acerca de comprarte algo lindo para vestirte?"

Todas las imágenes acerca del príncipe demonio, se desvanecieron de la mente de Miku mientras se imaginaba en un vestido veraniego nuevo y con holanes. "¡Modista!¡Modista!¡Si, si ,si!"

"Esa niña tonta, no tiene un solo pensamiento profundo en su cabeza…" Len murmuró para sí mismo.

Así, mientras los veranos pasaban en la aldea de Melodía y los niños se hacían más grandes, Miku se encontraba en la edad de 17 y aun obsesionada con la gala y la belleza. Siempre que alguien le preguntaba que deseaba para su vida futura, era penosamente superficial.

"¡Quiero casarme con un joven rico, y guapo!¡No, un príncipe!¡Y después cantaré por todo el mundo!".

Su padre, un mercader viudo, la veía como su joya más brillante y preciada, y trataba de concederle todos sus caprichos mientras crecía. Aun así, con el correr de los años, su fortuna disminuía, y eventualmente tuvo que apretar el bolsillo para mantener su economía segura. Lo que significaba no más visitas regulares a la tienda de vestidos.

Cuando Miku llegó a la edad adulta, tomó un sencillo empleo, para mantener la economía de la familia estable. Ella ahora trabajaba como mensajera, llevando paquetes por la ciudad. No era un trabajo agotador, y entre los envíos, mantenía a su familia de dos alimentada. Y una vez cada cierto tiempo, podía gastar algo en una nueva partitura para su piano.

A pesar de que algunas personas lamentaban la falta de 'profundidad' de Miku, nadie la podía culpar realmente con su gloriosa voz. Todos se daban cuenta cuando estaba haciendo sus vueltas por la villa, simplemente siguiendo el sonido de su voz practicando una nueva melodía. Inevitablemente, la veían rondando con su carrito de paquetes, sus coletas ahora hasta los tobillos siguiéndola y su suave vestido blanco, que se alborotaba con cada uno de sus pasos.

Excepto que esa mañana, no estaba practicando su canto, sino que conversaba su "hermana mayor", Meiko.

"¿Sabes, Miku...? No vas a conocer a tu 'príncipe' o volverte una famosa cantante si solo sigues rondando y entregando paquetes por Melodía..."

Meiko creció y se convirtió en una gran joven por sí sola, siendo ahora una aprendiz en la viñedo de su familia. Durante el día, cuando estaba atendiendo los campos, usaba su práctica y roja ropa de trabajo. A pesar de ser ahora una adulta, aun se sentía responsable de los niños con los que había crecido.

"¡Aaahhh, no digas eso, Meiko!" protestó Miku haciendo un puchero "Yo sé que un príncipe simplemente no va a llegar cabalgando un corcel blanco y pidiendo la mano de la primer doncella que vea..."

Aliviada, Meiko asintió "Que bien, parece que lo entiendes...eso creo..."

"Pero si lo hiciera, ¡sé que él me elegiría A MI!

Meiko se llevó una palma a la frente "No lo entiendes, en lo absoluto..." se lamentó.

Pero Miku aún no acababa "Oye, yo sé que no voy a lograr mucho trabajando aquí, en una pequeña villa que ni si quiera tiene un teatro" añadió Miku "¡Pero solo espera! Voy a dirigirme a una gran ciudad, ¡como Arlisia!¡Con un gran teatro y un puerto, lleno de todo tipo de gente!"

Dejo escapar un suspiro soñador "¡No hay duda de que tendré mi número de princesa! Y encantaré a todos con mi canto de sirena y mi asombrosa belleza..."

Su amiga estalló en risas "Miku, vas a ser elegida rápidamente en la gran ciudad ¡Solo espera!"

Afortunadamente, Miku no tuvo que esperar mucho por su primer gran oportunidad. Porque ese mismo día más tarde, llego a su hogar la noticia de una embarcación, con una entrega lista en Arlisia. Llena de confianza después de su conversación con Meiko, ella prácticamente se ofreció por voluntad propia a recogerlo.

Su padre casi se desmaya al pensamiento de su única y amada hija internándose en territorio salvaje. El quizás no se creía las historias del "Príncipe demonio", pero estaba seguro de que tenía que haber _algo_ ahí fuera. Y si no era algo en el bosque, seguro algún bandido o carterista le causaría problemas en el trayecto.

"¡Oh, papá!" se quejó Miku "Bien, ¡si te hace feliz, solo iré directamente, tomaré los víveres, y volveré aquí la misma noche!"

Suspiró pesadamente "Espero que al menos pueda OBSERVAR el teatro"

Finalmente, prometiendo que no iba a distraerse con diversiones en el viaje, Miku ya estaba en camino a la mañana siguiente, con en el caballo de la familia, la carreta vacía y los buenos, pero preocupados, deseos y bendiciones de su padre.

Miku estaba fascinada con el bosque mientras seguía el camino y se adentraba más y más en lo profundo del bosque. A causa de todas la historias, cuando era una niña siempre había tenido miedo de salir a más de cincuenta centímetros de la villa. Pero ahí estaba ella, ¡una joven adulta en una aventura!

Su pecho se infló con orgullo "Y papá decía que no podría con esto" dijo mientras sentía el movimiento de la carreta y el caballo avanzando por el único puente a la ciudad "!Ir a Arlisia es simple! Solo sigo el camino, ¡y estaré ahí al anochecer!"

Y mientras ella seguía el bien marcado camino, sus ojos se desviaron a una ruta, que estaba cubierta casi completamente por árboles. Tragó saliva ante la - imagen. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho acerca de esa ruta? Todo lo que sabía, era que no había ni un alma a millas entre Melodía y Arlisia... pero, la gente no construya caminos por nada.

 _Su reino cayó en la miseria, y hasta estos días, aun ronda por las ruinas de su castillo, oculto del mundo..._

Miku comenzó a temblar, al tiempo repasaba mentalmente cada uno de los horribles recuerdos acerca de las historias con las que creció. Trató de calmarse a sí misma "Es solo una historia... claro que lo es...¡solo una historia! Es solo un camino viejo, y no necesito preocuparme más por eso".

Y aun temblando, trató de mantener los ojos en el camino y dejar la ruta menos usada desaparecer de su vista. Para calmar sus nervios, comenzó a cantar en voz baja una canción infantil que recordaba de su niñez...

 _"Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou...po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou"_

Para cuando había terminado la canción, aquel camino ya había salido de su mente, y comenzó a concentrarse en su primer viaje a Arlisia.

La concurrida ciudad costera parecía magnifica, especialmente para Miku, quien estaba relativamente aislada. Sus ojos brillaron mientras pasaba por el teatro de camino al puerto. Ella ansiaba por pasar algo de tiempo ahí y poder ver a una cantante real deslumbrar en el escenario, pero se reprimió a sí misma. Si se demoraba siquiera un minuto en llegar, seguro que su padre no la dejaría salir de casa hasta estar muerto y enterrado. Y como el hombre se veía tan saludable como un corcel, eso podría significar años.

Y así tuvo que dejar pasar de lejos las luces del teatro. "Paciencia, Miku…" se dijo a sí misma "¡Esto solo es un paso!¡Para tu cercana grandeza, por supuesto!"

Soltó una risilla al imaginarse en un brillante vestido y siendo el centro de la atención, cantando con todo su corazón para sus adorados admiradores. Entonces, un apuesto hombre usando un fino atuendo de seda y con el aroma de perfumes finos, se acercaría a ella tras bambalinas, le ofrecería una rosa y le haría la pregunta más importante de todas…

"¿Qué navío estas esperando y para que, niña?"

Miku pestañeo, observando al sudoroso encargado del puerto. "¡Oh!Ah… ¡Hatsune!¡Estoy aquí en representación de Hatsune!"

Miku sintió un escalofrío mientras el hombre la miraba. Era gordo y calvo, y lo más importante, definitivamente _no_ era un príncipe. "Ah, tú debes ser la hija de la que él siempre está hablando"

El rio y Miku se estremeció. Incluso su risa era desagradable y áspera. "Si, siempre hablando de ti. Así que, ¿tu primer viaje a la ciudad?"

Ella asintió, sin deseo de hablar más de lo que tenía. "No es una entrega muy grande. No me sorprende que creyera que podrías encargarte"

Miku dejó escapar u suspiro. Otra entrega pequeña, significaba que iba a tener que comer mucho pan y poca carne. "Solo cárguelo" murmuró.

Cuando su carga estaba lista para llevar, era tan tarde, que Miku tuvo que hospedarse en un hotel local. Recordaba el nombre del hotel a donde su padre le dijo que fuera y se dirigió escaleras arriba, directamente hacia la cama. No quería tener mucho que ver con la gente ahí; pero la próxima vez seguro que tendría suficiente tiempo y dinero para ir al teatro.

Una vez más, Miku tuvo sus agradables sueños sobre brillar en el escenario de Arlisia con su belleza. Para cuando los rayos del sol la despertaron, se sentía renovada para hacer el viaje a casa. No podía esperar para decirles a todos en casa sobre Arlisia, y vaya que eso haría ponerse celoso al gusano de Len…

Partió de Arlisia temprano en la mañana, con un margen de tiempo mejor de lo que esperaba. Su padre estaría satisfecho; y ¿quizá incluso le daría unos cuantos puerros para el estofado en la cena Cómo recompensa? Muy ajena a todo, estaba muy entusiasta mientras cruzaba por el mismo camino del día anterior…

…Y notó que el camino estaba libre de los escombros de antes.

Miku parpadeó. ¿Quién iría por todo el camino y justo ahí solo para limpiar algunos árboles?

Estrió la cabeza hacia ese camino, con curiosidad, tratando de pensar en algo, lo que fuera.

Aun así, tenía algunos problemas tratando de ver algo desde la seguridad del camino principal. Trató de dirigir su atención en el camino hacia casa. "¡Vamos Miku, concéntrate!¡Piensa en todos esos deliciosos puerros que papá te dará!"

Estaba a punto de tirar de las riendas del caballo, para tratar de sacarse ese camino de la mente por segunda ocasión, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración. "¡Ah, tengo que saber a donde lleva!¡Es decir, parece que lo hubieran despejado solo para mí!"

Y así, ignoró las claras instrucciones de su padre de seguir el camino principal, y dirigió la carreta hacia el camino misterioso.

Mientras se adentraba cada vez más en la extraña ruta, pudo sentir como la atmosfera a su alrededor se volvía opresiva. Comenzó a tener retrospectivas de su niñez…

 _El príncipe demonio aprisiona bellas doncellas esperando romper su maldición…_

"Oohhh… y yo soy la doncella más hermosa en toda la nación…" se estremeció.

Por su mente cruzó la idea de dar la vuelta a la carreta hasta que oyó algo extraño. Sonaba como una voz grave, cantando una melancólica melodía y que no encontró palabras para describir.

Era la voz más hermosa que Miku había escuchado.

Mientras seguía el eco de la canción en el bosque, se empezó a ver una gran y descuidado castillo, con musgo, enredaderas y vista a un pequeño y tranquilo lago. Su corazón comenzó a latir; había solo _una razón_ para encontrar un castillo ahí, pero debía averiguar la fuente de esa encantadora voz. Encontró un claro y desmontó, dejando que el caballo pastara para seguir la voz.

Cada pizca de sentido común que Miku tenía en la cabeza le decía que no investigara en un extraño castillo en un área del bosque que supuestamente estaba embrujada. Pero mientras entraba con cuidado a través de la gran puerta, resopló. Ante ella, había todo un conjunto de arbustos de rosas azules perfectamente conservados.

Dejo escapar un risilla mientras se dirigía a uno de los arbustos "Oh, es solo una rosa… sé que nadie se molestará si tomo soloooooo una…"

Miku se arrodilló delicadamente. Con cuidado de no perturbar las otras flores, separó una sola rosa del tallo, y la deslizó entre su cabello, en la base de una de sus coletas. Sacó un espejo de mano de su bolso y sonrió al admirar su reflejo. Los tonos azules siempre la favorecían.

De repente, Miku se dio cuenta de que el jardín estaba en silencio; el canto que siguió había cesado. Miró a su alrededor nerviosa. ¿Acaso no había también historias de monstruos que perseguían y asesinaban a la gente que tomaba _una sola_ rosa de su jardín?

"Ah, ja ja ja… eso es ridículo, Miku…" rio nerviosamente "De todas formas, ¡¿quién armaría un escándalo por una flor?!"

Entonces _lo vio._

Un hombre con un abrigo azul fuerte, un saco azul a la cintura, camisa y corbatín blancos, pantalones negros y botas negras altas estaba. Su saco y botas estaban bordadas en dorado. Miku en realidad no estaba prestando mucha atención a su ropa.

Estaba bastante concentrada en el hecho de que sus ojos eran uno rojo y otro negro, su piel oscura cubierta de escamas, sus orejas puntiagudas, y sus enormes manos terminaban en filosas garras. Dos gruesos y aperlados cuernos sobresalían de su cabello azul oscuro, torciéndose hacia atrás, formando un corto espiral hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Cuando él se movió para hablar, dirigió una mirada al par de colmillos, y ni siquiera espero a oír lo que tenía que decir.

"¡OH DIOS MIO NO ME COMA, SIENTO HABER TOMADO SU FLOR!¡SOY DEMASIADO LINDA Y TALENTOSA PARA MORIIIIIIR!"

Miku estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Justo enfrente de ella estaba la criatura que habitaba las pesadillas de su infancia y ella no quería quedarse y ser tragada entera. Movió los pies y salió del jardín, gritando en todo el camino. Divisó su caballo y rápidamente montó al confundido animal. Con una patadita a los costados, salió corriendo, apenas llevándose consigo la carga en la carreta.

Miku siguió mirando detrás de ella. No veía al príncipe demonio persiguiéndola. Cuando encontró el camino principal, con la carreta a máxima velocidad, retumbando contra los tablones del puente, Miku miró hacia atrás. Ni una seña de alguien persiguiéndola.

Llegó a la villa, aun llena de miedo, pero pronto, una sensación de triunfo comenzó a inundar su corazón. Ella, Miku Hatsune, había sido la primer y hermosa doncella, que había escapado del Príncipe Demonio.

"¡WOOHOO!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas, levantando sus puños en el aire. "¡Lo hice!"

Oyó algunas risas, al tiempo que los otros aldeanos se daban cuenta de su presencia "Vaya, felicitaciones Miku" dijo Len sarcásticamente ". Hiciste un viaje de comercio tu sola hasta Arlisia. De una vez llamamos al bardo(*)"

Sus mejillas pusieron rojas de la pena. Comenzó a pensar que responder "¡No, tu no lo entiendes!¡Encontré al Príncipe Demonio!¡Y escape de él!"

"¿Y exactamente por qué encontraste al 'Príncipe Demonio'?"

Era la voz de su _padre_. Miku tragó duro. No podía decir una palabra más acerca del 'Príncipe Demonio' o el sabría que desobedeció sus instrucciones

"Yo… ehh…"

Su padre fue interrumpido por Rin, que se veía fascinada por la apariencia de Miku "¡Miku!¡¿dónde encontraste una rosa cómo esa?!¡Es tan hermosa!¡Jamás había visto una rosa azul!"

Miku se llevó una mano a la cabeza. En su apresurada huida, de milagro la rosa no había caído. Pero no podía decirle la verdad justo en frente de su padre… debía de pensar en una buena mentira…

"Oh…ehh… ¡un chico de Arlisia me la dio!"

Se dio una palmada en el pecho con seguridad. "¡Y fue porque dijo que yo era la doncella más hermosa que había visto en el mundo entero, y que la _merecía_ "!

Su padre no parecía muy convencido, pero al parecer estaba a punto de dejar el tema "Bien, mientras no hayas gastado todo tu presupuesto para gastos en la ciudad… supongo que hay cosas peores que haber gastado dinero en rosas"

Miku iba gruñendo, mientras conducía al caballo de regreso a la tienda de su padre, junto con los víveres. 'Muchas gracias Príncipe Demonio… ¡asustarme hasta la muerte Y hacerme lucir como una completa idiota! Ooo, ¡más vale que nunca vuelva a verte!'

* * *

"Bueno príncipe Kaito… ella era muy impetuosa, ¿o no?"

Kaito no respondió a las palabras del samurái de cabello morado al instante, en vez de eso, se quedó observando al lugar, donde momentos antes una humana había estado. Ella, literal, había sido la _primera_ nueva humana que había visto en años. Y sin siquiera dejarlo decir algo, ya se había ido, sin dejar rastro de su presencia en su huida, salvo por el espejo de mano y la rosa con la que escapó.

"Estoy más sorprendido que ella haya llegado por el camino…" murmuró "¿No estaba cubierto por árboles, Gakupo?"

El samurái afiló su espada "Quizá uno de los aldeanos los removió."

El príncipe enfocó la mirada por la que la visitante se fugó "No debería sorprenderme que haya huido así…" dijo suavemente "Ya que parecía que las flores le gustaban mucho, solo quería decirle que podía tener todas las que quisiera."

Aun con la reacción de reacción de horror de la invitada, Kaito debía admitir que al fin ver otra cara rompía aunque fuera un poco de la soledad. Además, ella no había reaccionado de manera diferente a los otros que habían llegado antes que ella.

Así que ¿Por qué el rechazo dolía mucho _más_ esta vez?

Se arrodilló y recogió el espejo del suelo. Cuando vio su propio reflejo, sus ojos mostraron un breve destello de emoción antes de que lo guardara en su saco. Recordó como ella inocentemente había tomado una de sus preciadas rosas para colocarla en su cabello, como una niña.

Quizá esperaba que algo de esa inocencia infantil se le traspasara.

" _Hasta que alguien te ame en verdad, como yo…_ ". Murmuró.

Las mismas palabras que se repetía día a día. Un frase tan simple que lo tenía atrapado en una pesadilla viviente.

"Bien… creo que esta será la última vez que la veremos", dijo Kaito antes de adentrarse en sus jardines nuevamente.

Mientras su amo se perdía se vista, Gakupo sacó un paño, y limpió los últimos restos de savia en su espada. Dirigió su mirada hacia el camino. Dudaba mucho que una chica con tanta curiosidad desapareciera de sus vidas de manera _tan_ rápida. De hecho, estaba muy seguro de que ella volvería

El mismo habría ido a traerla de vuelta si no fuera por el hecho de que él la había acompañado desde el bosque hasta los jardines, sin que fuese capaz de verlo. Incluso había mirado exactamente en su dirección varias veces. Tuvo mucha suerte de que Kaito estaba absorto y de humor para cantar; había estado a punto de azuzar al caballo para hacerlo entrar al jardín, antes de darse cuenta de que ya estaba intrigada. Pero incluso cuando estaba justo detrás suyo mientras ella jugueteaba con la rosa en su cabello, no se reflejaba en el espejo de mano. Para ella, así como el resto exceptuando a su amo, Gakupo sencillamente no existía.

Quizá estaba siendo demasiado optimista, pero mientras su amo parecía haber perdido cualquier esperanza de acabar con el hechizo, Gakupo estaba más que dispuesto a empujar todo en la dirección correcta.

Kaito no era el único sufriendo. Y tampoco Gakupo.

Un reino entero desapareció el dia en que Luka Megurine confesó su amor al príncipe que le rompió el corazón

 _Hasta que alguien te ame en verdad, como yo…_


End file.
